I'm Here
by PAK
Summary: Haru is awoken in the middle of the night by a nightmare, and Gokudera does his best to comfort her. 5986 TW: Rape


Title: I'm Here

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Characters: Gokudera, Haru

Prompt: A post on the blog "Imagine Your OTP" on Tumblr.

Standard Disclaimer Applied

**TW: RAPE (If you know you can't handle it, please don't try to force yourself.)**

A/N: I'm having a hard time writing the cute and fluffy stories that I liked to write when I was younger. So, here is my first attempt at a mature 5986 fanfiction. Again, there is rape in this story, although it is not described in great detail. If that is something that you aren't able to handle for whatever reason, please don't read this story. Think of yourself first, your OTP second.

* * *

_She was scared. It was a feeling that she hadn't experienced in a long time, not since she learned how to use a gun and a box weapon. But those couldn't help her now, not when an enemy stood over her._

_He held his own gun to her head and took slow steps towards her. She scurried back, but she couldn't move any further when her back hit a will._

"_I didn't know that Vongola had such a pretty member," the man sneered, positioning himself so that Haru had no way out. "If I had known, I might have attack this base sooner."_

_Haru wanted to say something, call him a weak bastard, tell him that the Vongola family was stronger than he could ever imagine, but her mouth did nothing but hang open in fear._

"_I'll tell you what, cutie. You tell me what I need to know, and I'll let you live." The man smiled at his offer, thinking himself generous and kind._

_Haru still couldn't speak, but she was able to force her mouth to do something else. She spit at the man, her saliva landing on his worn out shoes_

"_Bitch!" yelled the man. He lifted his foot and aimed a hard kick to her leg. Haru hissed in pain. "I guess that you means you don't wanna fucking live."_

_He cocked his gun and aimed it straight at her forehead. Haru squeezed her eyes shots, expecting pain the moment he pulled the trigger. _

_She heard a shot, but instead of feeling anything, she felt nothing. '_Does death not hurt?_' she thought to herself. She quickly nixed the idea, because she still felt a throb in the leg that the man had kicked. But her head felt fine. Confused, Haru opened her eyes._

_What she saw at first caused her heart to clench. The man's body lay on the ground, blood pooling from a hole in the back of his head. Bits of his brain had stuck to the floor and walls. She then realized that a figure now stood beside the body, and when she realized who it was, her heart leapt with joy._

"_Gokudera!" she yelled. He looked over at her, his green eyes calmer than she felt. "Oh, thank god you got here in time."_

"_What happened?" he asked as he held a hand out to her. She accepted it and pulled herself up._

"_He and his group snuck in while the guards were switching out. I don't know what happened to everyone, because he cornered me. I-" she paused, hesitant to voice her thought. She felt Gokudera squeeze her hand reassuringly, encouraging her to continue. "I was scarred," she said quietly. _

_Gokudera squeezed her hand harder. "You don't have to be. I'm here now."_

"_I'm glad you are," she told him, giving him a shaky smile. She took a deep breath, then pulled her hand away. "What did you see out there?"_

"_All I saw were our men. They looked tired, but not hurt."_

"_Good." Haru nodded her head. "I'm going to check on them, then send a report to Italy." She walked around Gokudera, heading towards the door._

"_I'll come with you," Gokudera said. Haru silently allowed him._

_She opened door, but froze when she saw what was before her. Bodies lay scattered around the room, blood gathering collectively in the middle. The eyes of the dead were wide open in horror, and their bodies' were stiff in poses of defende. In their hands they held weapons of Vongola, the family's crest prominent to Haru's eyes._

_She almost screamed, as the sight was horrifying to her. She saw the men, men that she had seen alive not even an hour ago. They all seemed to be staring at her, their wide eyes eerily directed towards her. She stood frozen in place, her body numb yet screaming at her to move._

"_How unfortunate," an unfamiliar voice said from behind her. Haru turned around._

_Standing before her was the man from earlier, the man that she knew had been shot in the head just moments earlier. But the sight of him wasn't what shocked her the most. It was the dead body of Gokudera on the floor, who stared at her with the same eyes as each of the men behind her._

_She did scream this time. She screamed so loudly that even her own ears throbbed in pain. The man seemed unfazed by her screams, and he seemed oddly calm as he reached towards her and grabbed her arm. He pulled Haru towards him, and she struggled to get away. But the man was too strong, almost to the levels of super human strength._

"_Shut up," he growled. "Shut up!" he yelled when she kept screaming. He shoved her to the ground, and Haru fell so that she was lying next to Gokudera's dead body. She somehow screamed louder._

"_Look at you," he said, his breathing heavy and heated. "Pathetic. Go ahead and scream! That's all you can do!"_

_Haru's screams were mixed with sobs now, and she mentally marveled that she was not yet out of breath. She kept screaming when they man fell on top of her. She kept screaming as he forced her legs apart, and she kept screaming he ripped of the cloth barriers that protected her most private of areas. She screamed as he rocked against her unwilling body, and screamed when he fell on top of her completely exhausted. She screamed until there was nothing but darkness._

* * *

"Haru," a voice said. She only dimly registered the sound, as she was too focused on the sobs that shook her body.

"Haru, wake up," the voice said again, this time more clearly. It kept calling to her, until she was eventually persuaded to open her eyes.

The sight of Gokudera looking at her with concern greeted her. She stared in shock for a moment, as if she was surprised to find him there.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gently rubbing her back, and she shook her head no. She moved closer to him and Gokudera wrapped her arms around her shaking form.

"_Tesora_, what's the matter?" he asked gently, brushing her hair with her fingers.

"I had bad dream," she whispered into his neck, holding back another sob. Gokudera held her tighter.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Once again, Haru shook her head no. She sniffled and said, "Can you just hold me?"

"I can do that," he told her. He held her as she cried into his neck. They lay like that for the longest of time, Gokudera doing his best to comfort her and Haru allowing herself to be comforted.

It took time, but Haru eventually calmed down. Gokudera wiped her tears away, silently waiting for her to explain.

"It was a really bad dream," she said softly. "So many of our men died, and you did too. And I… I was…" She couldn't finish her sentence, the thought to terrifying to her. Gokudera didn't push her to continue.

"I died in your dream," he said instead. Haru nodded. "That won't happen though."

"It may one day." She said this so quietly that Gokudera almost didn't hear her.

"It may," he agreed. "But it's going to take the devil himself to do that."

"The devil exists in a lot of places," she said.

"But even the devil knows that I'm going to always be here for you. You know that, right? I'll always be here for you, _tesora_."

"Do you mean it?" Haru asked.

Gokudera kissed her forehead. "Of course."

Haru lifted up her head to look at him then nuzzled her nose back into his neck. Neither said anything. Haru stayed close to Gokudera, and he rubbed her back to comfort her.

In the silence, Haru felt her eyelids grow heavy. A warm feeling came over her, and the feeling soothed her into sleep. Gokudera listened to her breathing grow slow and steady, and felt her slowly melt against his as her muscles went limp in sleep.

He let his mind wonder too, his thoughts focused on Haru. He wondered what else had happened in her dream that had shaken her so badly, but decided that he wouldn't ask her. Haru was a strong women, but it was apparent that even she couldn't talk about things that scared her.

Gokudera couldn't take away her fear, but he would certainly do his best to protect her from it. He would do just that by not pestering her for details. Instead, he would hold just as he did now. He would hold her, reassure her, and take care of her the best way he knew how. By being there for her.


End file.
